Pretending
by YourForeverAndAlways
Summary: Serena was a young girl dating a very handsom Darien shields who was four years older than her.They where completly in love ,untill she gets the news he was in an accident.Will Darien remember her?if not will he be able to fall for her again? editing
1. the accident

It was a normal school day for Serena, she was in school writing yet another test when embarrassingly enough her cell phone rang. Her teacher gave her the finger pointing towards the door meaning she could go outside to take the call. She took her cell phone and walked out of the classroom. 

Serena: Hello 

Nurse: hello , is this Serena Harvey? 

Serena: Yes it is who is this?  
Nurse: im a nurse at the general hospital, we found only one number to call incase of emergencies. Miss do you know Darien shields? 

Serena: Yes he's my boyfriend 

Nurse: Well he was in accident we will need you to come down to the hospital sometime today, he is in surgery at the moment. 

Serena: bye 

That was all she could say. She put her phone in her pocket and went back into the classroom. She grabbed her bag and went to leave the classroom, with out everyone noticing the tears that she was trying to hold back. As she was leaving the teacher called her name out several times, Serena just ignored her and left the classroom without a word. The minute she was outside the room, not having the money for a cab ran to the hospital as fast as she could. At the time She had tears gushing out, she tried to stop them but they kept flowing. She continued to run the only thought that went through her mind the whole way there was _'Darien you have to be alright, for me .I love you'  
_

When she arrived at the hospital she went to the front office where they sat her down in the waiting room not to far from where Darien would be after the many surgerys.  
A young nurse came by her and sat down with her and began to explain what had happened to Darien. 

"Im assuming you're the young girl I talked to on the phone?" 

Serena just nodded.

"Mr.Sheilds was in a terrible accident, apparently a drunk driver hit him.He had several internal bleedings. The doctors just finished and he should be in the recovery room" 

"So he's going to be alright .right?" Serena said with a little bit of a smile on.A smile that was filled with so much hope. 

"its not that simple, There could be so many other things wrong with him , he could have memory loss or even worse handicapped" 

"No, He cant I love him he will be okay he has too" 

She couldn't hold it in she feel to the ground with such pain in her eyes it could kill someone. After she had finally calmed down enough to talk she decided she should call her parents to let them know she would be here and Darien's friend Andrew.  
She waited patiently for Andrew to arrive, crying the entire time. About a little while after the phone call Andrew arrived and ran to Serena to give her a huge hug. She grasped on to him tight and poured her heart out. A nurse interrupted them to inform them they could go see him. They walked in to the room. To only find Darien not even looking like him, he was badly bruised and god knew what else was wrong with him. They sat in the room for a few hours hoping he would wake up. Around 9 o'clock Andrew was ready to take off.

"Serena, I have to go I have work tomorrow. You should go get some rest too ,your not doing him any good by being here" 

"Im staying, what if he wakes up I have to be here, ill call you" 

"Alright"

She stayed by Darien's bed side the entire night , not leaving his side for a minute. She woke up the next morning to find one of the doctors waking her up.

"Miss?" 

"Yes doctor"

"Well he seems to be doing better although, I don't know how much longer he will be asleep. He could wake up in a few days, or maybe longer and maybe not ever. The chances are not good" 

haha. I know it's a little short but oh well I wanted a cliff hanger.:P


	2. Waking up

The words; those few simple words, if not put together would absolutely mean nothing, but together meant everything to her. He might never wake up, never? Only time would tell, it had been 2 months since she had been told that and with everyday that had passed her hopes continued to be lost, with every hour her faith in him waking up dropped. Everyday for those two months she would come in the morning and after school and stay with him until late at night and on weekends she wouldn't even leave. They told her several times that she should be at home but she just wanted to be there incase he woke up. Now today was another day, a plain ordinary day for her, it seemed like everyday was, She had just gotten to the hospital from school she went into his room and sat down in her chair and began to talk to him. With every word she spoke she hoped he would be able to hear her pleads and come back to her. 

"Hey Darien, its me Serena again. I got a 90 on my math test, my teacher didn't think it was mine but it was. I did it for you, you always told me I could do better than a 60 and I am all for you. I really miss you, I wish you could wake up, and hold me tight, to make all the pain disappear" She stopped for a moment as tears trickled down her face and she began to sob. "I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? Wake up Darien! You have to, for me please" She laid her head gently on his bedside and began to cry and cry until she had cried herself to sleep. 

The next thing she knew someone was tapping her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Darien tapping her on the shoulder. She couldn't help it she was smiling for the first time in 2 months and her hopes where back. But then he spoke and her whole world went crashing down again. 

"Excuse me miss, what's going on here?"

"You were in an accident, let me go get a doctor" 

She hurried out of the room and got a doctor. The doctor hurried to the room and ran several tests on him and asked him a lot of questions. Afterwards he came out to see the young girl and explain what was going on. 

"Well, He seems to be fine, he has healed very well over the two months. Of course he will have to meet with someone to do physio.Although the bad news is that he has some memory lost of the past three years. We have informed him that it is 2007 and not 2004 and he is up to date"

She didn't know what to say. If he had lost his memory up to three years ago that meant that he wouldn't remember her. He wouldn't remember the love they had shared, all the memories.Anything.These exact things where running through her head and while thinking all of this she hadn't realized that she was crying. 

"Mam, are you alright? Did you not hear that I said he is going to be okay, not just okay he will be great"

"But doctor you don't understand, we have been dating 3 years, the day he got in the accident was our three year anniversary"


	3. Flash Back

**Authors note:  
Sorry it's been a while since an update.  
I've been busy and for those who were reading my other story two worlds collide im very sorry but I got ride of it because it needed so much improvement and I didn't see a future with it lol.  
Amway's on with this story.**

Three years to that very day she had been with her beloved Darien. They had shared everything with him, he was her first boyfriend, her first kiss and the first person she made love with. She questioned herself several times on how this could be? Was god trying to get back at her? And if so for what? She didn't have much to say everything she lived for was gone. She had lost the love of her life in the worst possible way. She was still very much in love with him and for him not to know or even remember. She missed him so much and she would continue to miss him even if he was right beside her.

What was she going to tell him? She couldn't tell him that they were dating, he needed to get better ,he shouldn't of had to deal with the stress. Imagine how awkward it would be and now she had to make a decision that would change so much. Could she bare not talking to him? No. Because if she told him they wouldn't end up talking like they use too. There was only option and how much she knew it was going to be hard for her there was only one chose.From this moment on they were just friends. All he would know of him is that they were really good friends, not lovers, not soul mates and not the love of her life; just friends.

She took out her cell phone and dialed Andrews's number and informed him of Darien's situation and he said he would be over right away. So she waited ,she had to now fill Andrew in on what she was going to tell Darien but hopefully he would be able to do this for her.

"hey Andrew" she greeted him

"Hey"

"There's something i need to tell you"

"What is it Serena?"

"Well, I don't know how to put it but Darien doesn't remember me at all and I want him to think were just friends"

"Serena you can't, it's not fair to you and most of all not fair to him he deserves to know"

Tears dwelled up in her eyes when she spoke these words.

"For me. I need this it's the only way I can be with him and I need to be with him even if it's just as friends"

"Alright"

They both walked into the room where Darien was just lying in his bed looking out the window.

Darien's p.o.v

_I can't believe I was in an accident, I hate that I can't remember. God, I thought it was 2004.I wonder what ive missed out on. Most of all I wonder who that girl was. The one who was lying on my bed. She was beautiful, not just beautiful but more like goddess. She looked younger then me though.  
_

End of P.O.V

"Hey Dare"

"Oh hi drew and …"

"My name is Serena"

"I wish I could remember you"

"It's alright really, not your fault" She faked smiled.

"I am going to get something to drink" drew announced

She walked from the door to a chair beside Darien's bed where she had been for those months he was in a coma.

"So how old are you Serena?"

"I Am 17"

"Wow, you're like a whole 4 years younger than me" he chuckled "How do I know you again?"

"Uhm, we were just friends" She croaked out.

"Oh,Well Serena I don't know if anyone's ever told you this but those two buns on your head really look like meatballs" he joked

"Oh no you didn't.dont start this you"

"What ever meatball head"

"You ego central jerk. I have to go anyways but this isn't the end" She smiled.

"Bye meatball head"

The whole thing was like a flash back for her. She had already lived it when she first met Darien. She walked home the hospital. As she began to sob she didn't know weither to be happy just to be friends with him or to be sad to know that's all they would ever be. She walked a long the street that was completely bare, she walked into a little telephone booth and clasped to her knees.

Serena's P.O.V  
_  
I can't believe this. I can-'ttt do this. It's hurt even more to be around him and him not love me. I love him so much. Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything_! I just have to avoid Darien.

End Of P.O.V

Back at the hospital

"So Drew does Serena have a bf?"

"No, why? You like her?"

"I'm just asking"

"Did we ever date?"

"What's with all the questions dare?"

"Well I want to know I feel like I know her but I don't"

"You guys never dated"

"Oh"

"Why do you sound so upset?"

"It's just, I have this feeling about her I don't know it's hard to explain. I feel this weird connection towards her"

"I bet" Andrew smirked

"What?"

"Nothing"

Short a little bit? I know.  
It wasn't much going on in this chapter but I just wanted to post.  
Because ive been busy with school, friends and my bf. You guys understand right?  
Please R&R.  
Next chapter Soon.


	4. 2 Weeks Later

2 weeks it had been since she had seen him. Seeing that she was on summer vacation she didn't even have to leave her room. She sat there day and night just sobbing for hours; she came out once or twice for food or to go to the bathroom but nothing else. She had isolated herself from the outside world. Her mother and father had become very worried that there was something wrong but didn't have a clue what was going on.

It was another normal day for Serena, she woke up in her bunny covered bed and leaned up as a single tear flew from her eye.' Another dream about Darien' She whipped away the tears and got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.'Wow,I look a lot thinner, it probably because I haven't been eating all that junk' she blew it off and headed back into her bedroom and lied down on her bed. She looked out the nearest window as she saw the busy city with happy people. People walking there dogs, with their friends, hurrying to work but most of all just being happy. Why couldn't she be happy like them she questioned herself? ' I wonder what he's doing right now'.

-At the crown arcade-

"Here's your coffee dare" Andrew handed him a black cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

"So how has things been with you?"

"Everything is fine, managed to catch up on a lot. But I am a year behind in my studies."

"Only a year? You should be happy your alive"

"Oh I am its just I don't know i feel like something is missing.Anyways what's new with you?"

"Nothing at all, Rita is coming down in a week so I am pretty thrilled about that. Although there's something troubling me"

"Which is?"

"You know that girl at the hospital Serena?"

"Ya?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in here in a while and her friends haven't heard from her either"

"That's weird. Now that you mention it i had a dream about her a few nights about her"

"A Dream?"

"Yea I know it sounds weird but we where on a boat on a lake and the scenery was beautiful and we where getting off the boat when she klutzes out and I said she was my klutz and we kissed. It was so weird"

"Yea.'maybe because it wasn't a dream Darien! it was you and Serena's first date' Pretty weird. While I go to go see ya"

He stared into his coffee mug 'why is this girl always on my mind?'

-Back at Serena's house-

She sat on her bed flicking through the chanels.Nothing interested so she shut off the tv and just sat laying on her bed. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

There at the door standed her mother. She walked towards Serena and closed the door behind her.

"Serena, honey what's going on? you haven't been out of this house in 2 weeks straight."

"Its nothing I swear mama I am fine" She smiled.

"If you're so fine, why is it we've gone through 20 boxes of Kleenex?"

"Ill pay for them mom if that's a problem"

"Sweetheart its not that at all, I want to know what's wrong?"

"You just wouldn't understand"

"Maybe not, but i can help"

"Well, It's simple actually. You remember Darien right? my boyfriend. Well ex now"

"Serena, You'll go through guys to guys you'll never know there rotten until they hurt you"

"No! Its not him, he didn't hurt me per say"

"Than what is it?"

"He was in a car accident"

"Oh hunny, I am so sorry.Hes in a better place. But it will get easier"

"Mom that's not it either .He's fine, he just just doesn't remember me at all"

She began to sob hard as her mother pulled her closer to comfort her daughter. She cried for a good while when her mother lifter her chin up to look at her. She gently wiped away the tears she had cried.

"Look, it must be hard. But you cant do this to your self sweet heart. I want you to take this money and go get your self a milk shake. You haven't had one in a while. Plus you need fresh air"

"Thanks mom"

She got dress and headed out the door. She walked down a few streets where she walked by the hospital where she had stayed for quiet a while.' I should go see molly; she was the only one I talked to for those months Darien was in the hospital'. She went into the hospital door and up to the front desk. She saw her red headed friend whom was only a few years older than her who was the one who told her the news about her beloved. She was serving a young man. He had long black hair and was kind of cute too. She walked up as she heard molly and the client talking.

"Its Seiya Kou.I was in a car crash 2 months ago"

"Oh okay. Its b-332"

"Thank you miss"

"Hey You!" Serena yelled.

"Yes miss?" he questioned.

"You where in a car crash two months ago?"

"Uhm yes?"

"Where you by any chance drunk?"

"Unfortunately yes. But the good thing is the other guy survived only had memory loss"

"Only? That was my boyfriend you jerk! He doesn't Fucking Remember me because maybe you didn't listen to those commercials don't drink and drive. They have them for a reason. The loves of my life doesnt remember me because of your stupid mistake!"

She brought her hand towards his face and gave him a big slap across the face. Being as angry as she was had totally forgotten the main reason she had come to the hospital. She got out of the hospital and just sat on a bench right out the door and took a big breathe.  
'That bastard he's the one to blame'

"Excuse me can i sit?"

"Of course" She looked up to see the guy sitting beside her." Darien?"

A little short I must say.  
But Exams& stuff taking up my time:(  
lol.  
Just had to add a little for my fans that read my work ♥  
check out my other stuff.  
much love.  
R&R♥


	5. Milkshakes

Well, Long time no update huh.Must apologize for that, my writers block and summer is like hard to make time.

Figured id tried. Sorry if its not as good as usual, just needed to get this chapter out of the way.

So then, I can get to the good stuff :)

It was him. He looked ever so handsome without even having to she thought as she looked at him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plain black turtle neck. As he placed himself on the bench beside her. She could smell the sent of his calone, how she missed being close to him. She remembered how when they dated she would always cuddle with him and she always remembered that sent, she could never forget it.Oh how she missed him. A single tear rolled down her check.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine"

she whipped away the tear, as she faked a smile.

"Really? Hey I got an idea. How about I take you for a milkshake and visit Andrew at the arcade?"

"I really shouldn't" 'I can't get close I cant, it will make things harder'

"Come on, it will get your mind of what ever is making you down"

He got up from the bench and looked upon the blonde. She looked so upset, but why? he had to know.'Shes so beautiful' he looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a cute pink top that went a little flowy and a pair of jean shorts.' You can't Darien! She's only 17 god' he argued with him self.

"Fine"

They walked a long the path to the crown arcade. Darien use to spend hours there when he first met Serena, she was 14 at the time. Recently he hadn't really had a reason to go there besides to see Andrew. They arrived as they both sat down in a booth waiting for Andrew to ask them what they wanted.

"So how are you?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Im alright.Yourself?"

"I've been fine, just trying to get back to the way things use to be"

"I bet, So you don't remember anything do you?"

"Uhm no why?"

"No reason"

Things have gotten awkward, she mentally slapped herself, she should of never asked him that. Now luckily Andrew had finally came to get there order.

"What do you guys want?"

"Wow, drew no hello , no nothing" Darien exclaimed

"Sorry, were really busy"

"Well than ill have a coffee black and Serena will have?"

"Oh, a double chocolate milkshake with whip cream"

Darien and Andrew both chuckled. She was so childish but in a cute way.

"And don't forget the cherry" she reminded.

"Of course not"

"So Darien how's school?"

"Its alright I guess, I have caught up. How about you?"

"It's been fine, not looking forward for summer to be over. But never the end of the year, i started to pick up my grades"

"Really? What made you change?"

"Well honestly, I was failing. And When you got in the accident I decided to pick up my grades for you because you always told me I could do better"

"Im glad, schools important"

Andrea came and placed the coffee in front of Darien and the milkshake in front of Serena as they continued there conversation.

"Serena, you mind telling me stuff about my past 3 years?"

"I don't really know what to say"

"Random stuff. It would mean a lot"

She began to tell him of all the memories she had with him. The serious ones, the bad ones, the good and of course the funny. She had told him about 6 different stories by now, she just left out the whole kissing part. She was now finishing off another story which of course she changed around quite a lot.

"It was hilarious, we went looking for my cousin and when we went to my house, my family thought we were going out and you should of seen my dads face chucklesAnd then, he chased you like down the street"

"Wow, Im glad I don't remember that" he laughed" Well Serena, I have to get going, how about we do this again? But more like a date?"

"Id like that" she smiled.

"Friday? 7?"

"For sure"

They both knew this. was the begging, the begging of something .Something wonderful.

Really sorry for the delay.  
hope its alright.  
Thanks:).  
& Review:D


	6. For What?

Honestly, if you like my stories review!!!! Cuz ive got like 3 for this chapter and it makes me feel like writing's the future of this story rest with you.

3 months later

He walked into the arcade as he smiled seeing the sight of her. She was absolutely stunning, she was sitting there like an angel just talking and laughing. God, she didn't even have to try. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a beautiful blue shirt, with no make up what's so ever and still she was the most beautiful girl in the whole place.

He walked up to his angel sitting on the chair and grabbed her by the waist and leaned in and kiss her. He was the luckiest man on this earth and he knew it as well as everyone else.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey dare bear, I missed you so much. Weve been dating for so long" she smiled.

"Serena Hun, its only been 3 months"

"That's what you think" she muttered.

What was that?" he questioned

"I said that it seems like longer"

Andrew came walking towards them and joined into the conversation.

"Hey Darien, how you been? want a coffee?"

"Nah, im leaving now anyways Bye drew and Serena you still coming over tonight?"

"Of course"

He gave her one more kiss before he headed off. He drove back to his apartment on his motorcycle seeing as his car was still in the shop from the accident. where he hung up his old green jacket and went to stretch out on the couch.

"Life is absolutely perfect" he said aloud

"Now ill i need is some shut eye"

he began to drift of into sleep but unfortunately the phone rang.

"Hello this is Darien Shields"

"Hello, Mr. shields this is Gary from auto fixer uppers. We have your car and its been totally fixed up and we have put what ever we found in the car in to a box aswell.Would you like to come and get it?"

"Yes. Ill be over there in 10 mins"

When he arrived at the place he stared at his car, it was so a beauty.

"How much is it?"

"Only 700$ it wasn't in that bad of shape"

"Alright"

He handed him his credit card and paid for it and went to get back into his brand new fixed car.

"Here" as he handed Darien the box.

He opened the box to see the belongings.

There was a coffee mug, his ipod and another small box. He opened the other box and out feel a small box and when the boxes fell so did a ring. 

'What an engagement ring?'

He was bewildered, an engagement ring? But for who. That what he had to find out. He drove away in his car and headed back to his apartment to get ready before Serena came over. He threw on his black pants and purple shirt and began to prepare dinner. When it was ready and he was placing it on the plates to serve the door bell rang. He opened it up and there she was. The couple began to eat their dinner as Darien brought up conversation. 

"Serena, did I have another girlfriend before the accident?" 

"Uhm yea"she awkwardly said.

"Because I found this engagement ring"

"OMG! You were going to propose to me?" After it was to late, she realized what she had said. 

"What do you mean you? I thought you said we never dated" 

"Darien you have to understand-" but she was cut off 

"Serena, I don't know anything of the three years of my life gone, I asked you a simple question and you lied to me. I cant deal with this you have to go" he said in frustration

"But Darien" tears began to stream from her eyes 

"Get Out" He yelled as he began to push her towards the door 

She put on her shoes and stood at the door which he opened 

"Go"  
"But Darien Listen" 

But he didn't he pushed her out and locked the door.She began to sob even harder as she banged on the door.They both leaned on the door on oposit sides and whispered to them selfs "and to think everything was perfect"

And down my face, my tears stream. 


	7. Making up for old time

She sat at the door for almost the rest of the night sobbing and banging on the door begging him to let her explain but he pretended he didn't hear her. He just could understand how could she betray him like that? How could she lie to him about his own life? Like didn't he have a right to know? There was so many questions he wanted to ask her but he couldn't deal with it, not tonight anymore. Eventually the sobs, begging and banging stopped and Serena had gone home for the night.

The next day Darien stopped by and ordered his usual coffee as he noticed Serena come threw the door. She was wearing his favorite pink dress he had bought her a couple Saturdays ago when he saw he eyeing it like a little child does to a candy ,Serena did it to the both store and she approached him he sighed and knew what was coming.

"Darien, can we please talk?"

"Serena, I need time this is a lot to process"

He looked over to her to see the look in her eyes and in those ocean blue eyes he saw the pain he was causing her but he could just forget what happened. He could see the tears coming and it pained him more than she would every know to see her like this but he just couldn't.

"Do you not love me anymore? Because of one little lie?"

She knew the lie wasn't little at all but she figured that if he loved her just half as much as she loved him that it would be something little something they would figure out.

"We both know that wasn't something little and if that's what you need me to say than .No I don't love you"

Her eyes welled up as she darted out of the arcade.

_'Shit, love her more than anything how could I be so stupid?'_

He placed his head on the counter and sighed right before Andrew came over,

"What's going on with Serena? You two fighting?"

"Why didn't you tell me Andrew? You're my best friend?"

"Tell you what?"

"And your still denying it, that we dated before the accident"

"I'm sorry Darien, she asked me not to she was already in a lot of pain and she still is what was I suppose to say no?"

"Yes that's exactly what your suppose to forget it I'm not mad at you I just wish you would of told me. It's Serena who I'm mad at she should of told me" 

"See Darien this is where you confuse me"

"How?" Darien asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"That girl waited every waking hour she could waiting for you to wake up and you weren't around to see her like that or else you wouldn't be acting this way. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep and we both know that's not Serena. Gosh, she even started paying attention in school for you. The point is Darien, I get why she didn't tell you. She didn't know how you would react to it and she knew you were going threw a lot and she thought that it would just be a burden for you always worrying about her and what you two had. She didn't know if you'd ever remember what you two had and she wanted a fresh start. That girl deserves a break Darien, she's been happiest with you the past three months she has been in a while but if you look closely you can see she's still in pain."

"Thank you .Thank you .Thank you"

He placed the money for the coffee on the counter and ran out of the arcade center and began to run threw the park towards Serena's house. He stopped when he heard a bunch of sobs coming from the other direction and he followed them only to see her sitting on the park bench crying. He slowly walked up to her _'God I hope shell forgive me'_

"Serena'

"mhm" she mumbled

"I am so beyond sorry, for everything. For you I wish I could remember for you and I know those months must have been horrible for you and I'm not going to lie and say that you lying was the right thing but I understand why now. I just wish you could of told me. I'm missing three years of my life and i have no idea what I've missed and you were one of those things .these three months have been amazing with you and I bet those three years were just as amazing. Forgive me please?"

Still sobbing she stood up sobbing and hugged him and grasped on to him as if she never wanted to let go. He pulled away and reached for something in his pocket and then got on one knee. He took out a small box. The box had a subtle velvet exterior, as Darien opened the box there sat a gorgeous, engagement ring in between the satin material. The ring had a 1/2 carat, princess cut diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Serena, I still have this ring and although I don't remember the three years we had together ,I know what these three months have been like and I want that now and forever. I love you already more than you know and if you'll let me I want to always be there for you and we can have forever to make up for everything"

"Yes. Darien Yes!" she squealed with excitement

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger and they began to kiss passionately until he placed his arm around he waist and they began to walk threw the silent park. 

"So tell me Serena"

"Tell you what?"

"Everything that happened between us and don't skip out on any of the dirty details" he joked

"Darien..." she blushed a bright red while burying her head in to his shirt.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too forever and always"


End file.
